


When It Gets Risky

by sinchun



Series: NCT Life in a Pack [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Bruises, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Knotting, Love Triangle themes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Painplay, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex, Rutting, but like between jaedotae, ch 2 is smut and ch 1 and 3 are feelings and plot, doyu smut + dotae feelings, mentioned past jaedo, mentioned past yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: Yuta and Doyoung have always had a tenuous relationship, soured by Yuta’s insecurity about Taeyong and Doyoung’s jealousy over Jaehyun. So it’s unexpected when Yuta asks Doyoung to help him through his rut.Doyoung can’t deny that Yuta is attractive. Nor can he deny that the scent of Yuta’s rut pulls at his own omega biology. Doyoung lets himself give into the pull. He steps closer, and Yuta tosses one arm around his shoulders. Dragging him in, the alpha puts his mouth to Doyoung’s ear, and asks in a sultry whisper, “Don’t you just want to go a little wild?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT Life in a Pack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016
Comments: 37
Kudos: 165





	1. goosebumps when you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Doyoung has a lot of feelings about Taeyong and sex with Yuta. This was originally just going to be pure filth but then I realized how supremely unhealthy it would be for them to not talk about their feelings re: Jaehyun and Taeyong, so I added more framing and plot around the smut and split it up into three chapters. We’ll get to the porn in the second chapter.
> 
> [Your Scent On My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056648) and [Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616535) give context, especially the latter. Given the moment in that fic about “Baby Don’t Like It,” it only seemed fitting to borrow lyrics from it for the title and chapter names here. This takes place in 2018, before [This Moment is a Good Thing (You’re Looking at Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001616).

Doyoung doesn’t mind living in the Dream dorm. He rather enjoys playing the role of mother hen to the younger members. Their affection for him is genuine and simple. All Doyoung has to do is cook them dinner or buy them little things that make him think of them, and he has their uncomplicated love. It’s a nice change of pace from the 127 dorm, where Doyoung had felt constantly smothered by the burden of his past relationships and hidden feelings.

Once the big NCT 2018 promotion begins in a few weeks, Doyoung knows that Ten, Kun, and Lucas will be joining him in the Dream dorm for the rest of the year. It had taken Taeyong the better part of an evening to come up with a roommate arrangement that would work for the various needs of each of the eighteen members. “Your pack has gotten so big,” Doyoung had teased him, tugging affectionately on his cheek once the lead alpha had finally determined where everyone should go in the dorms.

Taeyong had smiled back and corrected him, “ _Our_ pack.”

It had made Doyoung blush, wondering if Taeyong had fully thought out the implication of that sentiment. An outsider overhearing the statement might assume that Doyoung, as an omega, was partners in leading the pack with the alpha, that he was Taeyong’s mate. He isn’t. They don’t even have claiming bites, have never even discussed it. But Doyoung can’t deny that he and Taeyong have always run alongside each other like twin rivers, complementing each other in easy harmony.

Doyoung likes being Taeyong’s partner, even if they haven’t put a label on it. He feels cared for and—why not admit it to himself— _loved_ by the other man in a way he hasn’t felt in so long. And it’s nice. His heart feels full when he looks at Taeyong, warm and safe and like he belongs.

_Our pack._

The idea sends a thrill through Doyoung’s body. It makes him even more inclined to dote on the dreamies, turns him into even more of a mothering presence in his dorm than he usually is. He showers Jeno and Renjun with hugs and kisses until both flee their room with exaggerated cries of disgust.

Taeyong shows up not long after the younger two boys go. “Yuta’s due for his rut,” he explains to Doyoung with a rueful smile. “Can I hang out with you?”

Doyoung says yes, because it’s always been hard for him to say no to Taeyong. He welcomes the alpha into his room, lets him curl up with him on his bed, where Doyoung reads and Taeyong plays a game on his phone in quiet companionship.

After about ten minutes, Taeyong tosses his phone to the side and nudges Doyoung’s leg with his toe, silently begging for his attention. He’s a little more codependent than Doyoung had originally pegged him for, back when they first start sleeping together last year, but Doyoung doesn’t mind it. He wraps his hand around Taeyong’s foot and squeezes softly, as if to say, _I’m here. I’m paying attention to you, see?_

Taeyong makes a happy noise at the touch, then moves closer. “Doyoungie…” he begins in a wheedling tone.

Doyoung has already halfway given in. Realizing it’s a lost cause, he sets aside his book to pull Taeyong into his arms. “Needy,” he teases and is rewarded with a soft kiss pressed to his temple. He turns his face to kiss Taeyong back, swiping his tongue lazily along the older man’s bottom lip.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Taeyong moves one hand to Doyoung’s thigh, the other coming up to cup his face tenderly as they kiss. Reading is a nice way to pass the time, thinks Doyoung, but making out with Taeyong is so much nicer. _I could just melt under his touch._ He tilts his head back in a wordless invitation for Taeyong to kiss his neck.

The moment is spoiled when Mark pokes his head into the room, looking nervous. “Hey, um… Doyoung-hyung? Yuta is asking for you for his rut?”

The first thing Doyoung is aware of is the sensation of Taeyong’s fingernails digging into his skin as the alpha’s grip on his thigh suddenly tightens. _We haven’t claimed each other,_ Doyoung reminds himself. He and Taeyong technically have no right to expect exclusivity from each other. Why would the rest of the pack? In particular, why would Yuta?

“Is he in his room?” Doyoung asks Mark, and the pup nods. “Okay.”

“Okay?” echoes Taeyong, incredulous. His tone sends Mark scurrying from the room. His fingers are still pressed deep into the muscle of Doyoung’s leg, and Doyoung has to resist the urge to peel his hand off of him, because there are about a million different emotions welling inside of him. It’s hard enough to make sense of, without the weight of Taeyong’s expectations on him too.

Doyoung pushes down all of his emotions, sealing them off with tight lid and a forced smile. “Okay, I can help Yuta through his rut,” he says calmly. There’s no reason for him not to. They haven’t claimed each other. Taeyong hasn’t asked.

The last time someone cared about Doyoung enough to ask for his claiming bite was four years ago.

Eyes wild with panic and possessiveness, Taeyong looks like he wants to ask Doyoung not to go to Yuta. _Ask me,_ thinks Doyoung desperately. He doesn’t know if he would refuse if Taeyong asked him to, but a part of him hopes that Taeyong likes him enough to make the request anyways.

But Taeyong lets his grip on Doyoung’s thigh go slack. “I know you’ll take good care of Yuta,” he says diplomatically, tone carefully neutral.

“Just like I take good care of you.” Doyoung doesn’t know what drives him to say it, wishes almost immediately that he could take it back. He can’t imagine that sleeping with Yuta will contain anywhere near the same level of loving intimacy that he has with Taeyong.

“You take very good care of me,” agrees Taeyong with a smile, but he still doesn’t sound happy.

Doyoung slips his hand around the back of Taeyong’s head and pulls the older man close for a tender kiss that he hopes will convey all the feelings that he’s too afraid to say aloud. “It’s just one rut,” he murmurs. “I’ll be back before you know.”

Maybe it’s dangerous for him to talk like that, to think like that—like Taeyong is someone he returns to, like Taeyong is his home—but it’s how he feels. And he suspects Taeyong will appreciate the reassurance.

Taeyong catches his hand, presses a soft kiss to the inside of Doyoung’s wrist, then lets him go.

 _It’s just the nice thing to do,_ Doyoung tells himself as he makes his way to the 127 dorm, _helping out a rutting packmate._ But in the back of his mind, he knows that his real reason for accepting Yuta’s request was driven by a selfish and morbid sort of curiosity to know what kept Jaehyun by the alpha’s side for so long.

He and Jaehyun are better with each other now, slowly rebuilding their friendship in recent months. Doyoung is loath to admit it, but it’s been easier since Jaehyun and Yuta stopped claiming each other. _I guess I still am a bitter thing, jealous after all these years,_ he thinks with a self-deprecating sigh. They haven’t talked about it. For all that Doyoung tries to pretend that he’s over and past it, the wound still feels too raw for him.

 _Speak of the devil…_ When Doyoung enters the 127 dorm, the first person he sees is Jaehyun, sitting on the living room couch and watching something on his phone. He lifts his head as Doyoung comes in and offers him a tentative smile.

Doyoung’s heart flips over painfully in his chest. He feels constantly at war with himself—his desire to feel loved again by Jaehyun versus his determination to move on. _It’d be pretty pathetic to still be carrying a torch for him after all this time, wouldn’t it?_ Doyoung doesn’t want to be that person anymore.

“Hi, hyung. What brings you over to this side of the building?” asks Jaehyun, scooting to make room for Doyoung on the couch—a silent invitation to sit with him.

“Um.” Doyoung does his best to neither look longingly at the open space on the couch nor to flinch away from Jaehyun’s gaze on him. “I’m here to help Yuta with his rut.”

Jaehyun’s eyes fly wide, the smile dropping from his face. “What?” The shocked question comes out thin and unhappy.

Doyoung tries not to wonder if the jealousy is over him or Yuta, not sure which he hopes is the case. “Yuta asked for me,” he tells Jaehyun in a steady voice.

“Oh. Well.” Jaehyun glances away from Doyoung, wraps his arms around himself. He looks like a sullen child. “Have fun.”

 _Is Yuta good in bed?_ Doyoung contemplates asking before deciding that he probably shouldn’t poke the hornets’ nest more than he already has. It’d be a shame to throwaway away his burgeoning recovered friendship with Jaehyun over a snippy comment that he knows wouldn’t serve to make him feel better anyways.

Instead, he jerks his head in a stiff nod before moving through the living room to Yuta’s room. He knocks on the door to alert Yuta to his presence, then slips inside the room with a quiet, “Hyung? It’s me.”

Yuta is stretched out, naked, on his bed. He turns his face to Doyoung when the omega enters, opening his mouth to scent the air. “Doyoungie.” The term of endearment sounds of out place coming from Yuta—a reminder of just how unusual this all is.

“Why did you ask for me?” asks Doyoung sharply.

Yuta grins. It looks feral on him. “Why did you say yes?”

Doyoung huffs, annoyed because Yuta is right. He could’ve refused, and probably no one would’ve blamed him, because he’s an omega and that gives him the privilege of choice. He wasn’t obligated to say yes. He wonders suddenly if Yuta had asked for him under the assumption he would say no.

 _Maybe he just wanted to make me squirm._ He looks at the way Yuta is watching him, eyes calculating and bright with the unhinged energy of a rutting alpha. _He’s going to make me squirm anyways,_ he realizes, and his cheeks heat in a blush.

He can’t deny that Yuta is attractive, all toned body and handsome face. Nor can he deny that the scent of Yuta’s pheromones—an alpha in rut—pulls at his own omega biology. Doyoung takes a deep breath and lets himself give into the pull. He steps towards the bed, asking, “How can I help you?”

“Oh, don’t make it sound so transactional,” says Yuta crossly. He sits up and beckons Doyoung to come even closer, smiling wide when he does. Tossing one arm around Doyoung’s shoulders, he drags him in, puts his mouth to his ear, and asks in a sultry whisper, “Don’t you just want to go a little wild?”

Doyoung shivers as Yuta’s hot breath tickles his skin. “Yes,” he admits. Desire unfurls in his stomach at the thought of learning what exactly Yuta means when he says wild.

Yuta’s tongue flicks over the shell of his ear. “Poor Doyoungie,” he croons. “Always keeping himself so prim and proper. Always trying to be a good role model for the dreamies. Always needing to be the perfect omega.”

“I need—” begins Doyoung in a whine, not even sure where he’s going with the thought. He needs to be an upstanding figure of authority and good influence for the younger members? He needs a break from the responsibility and to let Yuta unwind him until his body and mind feel loose and unbothered? He _needs_.

“I know,” Yuta murmurs. “Let me give you what you need.” His lips crash against Doyoung’s, unrelenting and bruising and feeling like original sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary that no one asked for: Yuta wasn’t originally planned to play such a large role in this series. His claiming bite with Jaehyun was always in the books, but it wasn’t until the third chapter of “Your Scent On My Skin,” when the comments had a lot of Feelings™ about him that I decided I needed to give him a little more focus, resulting in “Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough” and this fic. And that was how Yuta became a central character in the main canon of this series. So leave comments, because they’re really good at helping authors think about angles they might not have :)


	2. i want you to ruin me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex content warnings that I didn't think were prominent enough to warrant being tagged but just a head's up that this chapter features: hair-pulling, scratching, facefucking, and very light feminization (Yuta calls Doyoung "princess"), as well as use of the word "slut" a few times. Let me know in the comments if you think I should move of any these up into the tags, because I'm never sure.

There is always a moment, when kissing someone new for the first time, where you need to figure out your rhythm, discovering how the other person’s kissing preferences align with yours. For Doyoung and Yuta, that moment comes when Yuta slips a hand into Doyoung’s hair and tugs hard while biting down on his lower lip. The sting colors Doyoung’s cheeks pink and sends a gasp of pleasure tumbling from his mouth.

“You’re kind of a slut for pain, aren’t you?” asks Yuta bluntly.

Doyoung considers denying it, before deciding there’s no point. If he’s going to keep Yuta company through the rest of his rut, he might as well tell the alpha what he likes. He might as well get as much enjoyment out of the sex as he can. “I like it when it hurts,” he admits, then gasps again when Yuta pulls harder on his hair, yanking his head back roughly.

Yuta chuckles. “Like that?”

“Oh, you can do better than that,” says Doyoung, coy and taunting. He isn’t sure why he’s trying to provoke Yuta. Maybe it will feel easier this way, if he can pretend that they’re fighting as they fuck. They’ve been rivals of sorts for so long.

“You want it rougher?” Yuta asks. He wants to be sure. He might be rutting, but he’s still considerate. He might have a slurry of complicated feelings about Doyoung—jealousy, pity, resentment rolled up into one like some three-headed beast that he can’t control—but he doesn’t want to actually hurt him. At least, not unless Doyoung wants him to.

“Come _on_ ,” Doyoung hisses. “Put some effort into it. Make me feel it for days.”

It’s all the confirmation Yuta needs. Snarling, he lunges forward to attach his mouth to Doyoung’s neck. As he kisses and licks and bites, he tightens his fingers in Doyoung’s hair, using his grip to drag the omega onto the bed with him. The pathetic whimpery noises spilling from Doyoung’s lips ignite something ferocious inside of Yuta. He wants to see how loud he can drive Doyoung to be. He wants to see him to lose control.

Doyoung may like pain, but he certainly isn’t submissive—at least not with Yuta. He fights Yuta every step of the way, thrashing violently against his hands and mouth. If it weren’t for the sounds of absolute pleasure coming out of him or the frantic way he’s bucking his hips upwards, trying to chase some friction as he struggles out of his clothes, Yuta would worry that Doyoung is genuinely trying to escape from him.

But the moment he hesitates, ready to pullback to double-check one more time that yes, Doyoung wants it this rough and aggressive, the omega whines in annoyance. “Aren’t you an alpha?” he goads, ghosting his lips across Yuta’s jawline. “Take me like one.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Or maybe it’s exactly the right thing to say. _Aren’t you an alpha?_ The question cuts deeper than any wound Doyoung could inflict with his nails or teeth. It’s like it flips a switch inside Yuta. He growls and bites down on Doyoung’s shoulder, not hard to enough to break the skin but hard enough to make Doyoung cry out at the sharp sudden pain.

 _I_ am _an alpha,_ thinks Yuta angrily. He rakes his nails down Doyoung’s back, taking savage delight in the way it makes the other man moan and writhe beneath him. There’s a smattering of faded hickeys already on Doyoung’s chest; Yuta is sure they must be from Taeyong. _Whatever Taeyong does to you in bed, I’ll do better,_ he decides, the competitiveness he has always felt with the older alpha rearing its ugly head.

Doyoung is gorgeous, but more importantly to Yuta, Doyoung is Taeyong’s favorite. Yuta knows that the leader prefers Doyoung over any of his other potential partners. How could he not know, when Taeyong makes his favor so damn obvious?

Yuta digs his nails deeper into Doyoung’s back, scratching harshly as he dips to latch his mouth onto Doyoung’s torso. With his nose pressed so close to the omega’s skin, his assumption about the hickeys is all but confirmed: Taeyong’s scent is all over Doyoung. It always bothers him to smell another alpha during his rut, but the fact that it is Taeyong is especially aggravating to Yuta.

He pinches Doyoung’s nipple, earning a squeal from the omega, and tells him darkly, “You’d smell so fucking good if it weren’t the fact you also kind of smell like Taeyong.”

Doyoung catches his breath, then laughs—a cold, cruel sound. “What were you expecting? You know I’m always by his side.”

“Not tonight,” Yuta points out with a wolfish grin. He kisses lower, moving his mouth down Doyoung’s abdomen, dragging his tongue over Doyoung’s pretty little waist before biting down on the place where his hip meets his thigh. “Tonight, you’re _mine_ , and I’ll have you screaming _my_ name before morning comes,” he says confidently.

“I’d like to see you try,” replies Doyoung with a smirk.

Next to place where Yuta bit him is a blotchy mark. _One of Taeyong’s hickeys,_ Yuta is sure. He dislikes seeing it, but he’ll come back to to it later. He has other matters to attend to first. Wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s thighs, he pulls his legs apart and is gratified to see that the omega is already beginning to drip.

Yuta swipes his fingers between Doyoung’s legs, using his slick to wet his hand before wrapping it around Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung moans at the touch. Yuta pumps his hand up and down his length a few times, teasing his thumb over the head, where pre-cum is beginning to bead.

Bucking up with his hips, Doyoung thrusts into Yuta’s hand. “Unf, please.” His voice is breathless, and it fans the flames of Yuta’s arousal. “Please, please, please.”

“What are you even begging for?” asks Yuta, tightening his grip. “Be more specific.”

Doyoung grits his teeth, stops moving, and looks away. Suddenly stubborn. Unwilling to give in just yet.

 _Ah,_ thinks Yuta. _So this is how we’re going to do it._ He removes his hand from Doyoung’s cock, scoffing when the omega whines at the loss of touch, and returns his attention to the blemish on Doyoung’s hip. “Is this from Taeyong?” asks Yuta, digging his finger into the bruise hard.

Doyoung hisses in pain. “Yes, it’s from Taeyong,” he chokes out. “He likes to mark me.”

“Cute,” Yuta says derisively, then seals his mouth over the hickey, sucking hard to make it darker, make it his own. He wants nothing more than to ravage Doyoung’s body, wants to leave him covered in his marks for days, wants Taeyong to have to see the bruises and know that Yuta was the one who put them there.

“Ahh, Yuta!” gasps Doyoung. He twines his fingers into Yuta’s hair and hauls his face upwards to kiss him, nipping sharply at his lips.

“No teeth!” scolds Yuta. He doesn’t actually mind Doyoung being a little bitey, but he suspects that the other man wants a fight, wants an order to challenge and defy. He taps the flat of his hand brusquely against Doyoung’s cheek in an invitation to ask for more.

Doyoung takes it. He tilts his head to one side, glancing up at Yuta from under coquettishly lowered lashes. “Go on,” he tells Yuta, voice breathless with anticipation. “You can hit me.”

Yuta draws his hand back and slaps him across the cheek. The sound of the impact ringing is disrupted only by Doyoung’s breath hitching. _Fuck, that’s hot._

“Is that all you got? Doyoung asks, mouth quirked into a taunting smirk.

Yuta strikes him again, harder this time, and Doyoung keens. A third blow, and his whole body quivers, his hips jutting upwards as if he can’t help himself. “Could you come like this?” asks Yuta, curiously, cruelly. “Just from me hitting you?”

Doyoung looks away. “Ah, probably not,” he admits. He sounds ashamed, like he’s worried Yuta will think less of him for it.

 _What a stupid fucking worry._ Yuta wants to roll his eyes, but makes himself grin instead. “I’ll just have to make you come some other way then,” he tells Doyoung.

“What about you?” asks Doyoung. “Don’t _you_ want to come? Isn’t that why I’m here, to help you through your rut?”

“Always so caring,” Yuta coos. It’s true that he desperately wants to come, but he’s been having so much playing with Doyoung. He grinds down against Doyoung’s thigh as he thinks about what he wants.

Doyoung reaches down to touch Yuta’s cock, but Yuta slaps his hand away as a better idea occurs to him. Doyoung whines and resorts to rubbing his leg up against Yuta’s crotch until the alpha climbs off of him.

“Get on your knees for me,” Yuta commands and shoves Doyoung towards the floor. “Let’s see if your mouth is good for anything other than talking.”

“I’m good at singing,” mumbles Doyoung as he goes to his knees. When Yuta taps his cock against his lips, he resolutely doesn’t open his mouth, just to be contrarian. He looks up at Yuta with vindictive eyes and has to hold back a delighted snicker when Yuta snarls in frustration.

Grabbing Doyoung by the jaw, Yuta pries at his lips with his thumb until the omega’s mouth is forced open. He pushes in with two fingers and his thumb. He pinches Doyoung’s tongue and is rewarded with a broken moan. “Are you going to be good for me?” asks Yuta. When Doyoung doesn’t answer, he twists his tongue and asks again, “Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes, alpha, I’ll be good,” Doyoung promises, the words coming out muffled by Yuta’s hand. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Good,” croons Yuta. He removes his fingers from Doyoung’s mouth, replacing them with his cock. True to his word, Doyoung obediently accepts it, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around Yuta’s length. “So fucking good for me.”

Doyoung tries to take as much of Yuta into his mouth as he can, pressing forward until he chokes a little. When he glances up at Yuta, his eyes are wet with desire. He slides forward again and moans, a little whiney.

Yuta curls his fingers into Doyoung’s hair. “Can I?” he asks. When Doyoung makes a noise of consent, he tightens his grip, holding the omega’s head still as he fucks into his mouth.

Despite the veneer of angry hatesex, it’s really about trust. He and Doyoung may have chafed against each other in the past, competitors in the game for Jaehyun’s affections, but they’re still friends. They’re still pack. Doyoung trusts Yuta not to over do it with the roughness and pain, and in return, Yuta trusts Doyoung not to bite his dick off.

“Fuck, you _are_ good with your mouth,” praises Yuta, his voice half a groan as the head of his cock hits the back of Doyoung’s throat.

Doyoung flutters his lashes and hums, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Yuta’s body. It feels so calculating. It reminds Yuta of Jaehyun, who is similarly purposeful with every action in bed. Some far off part of Yuta’s brain wonders how much of Jaehyun’s sexuality was shaped by Doyoung and vice versa. But while Jaehyun’s goal was always to earn Yuta’s approval and praise, it seems that all Doyoung is gunning for is to make Yuta come.

Yuta isn’t ready to give in yet. He’s not sure when he started thinking of it as a competition, but he’s determined not to lose. He wants to see Doyoung come undone with pleasure before he gets his own. He pulls out of Doyoung’s mouth and tips the omega back onto the bed. “Wanna fuck you,” he growls.

“Please.” Doyoung’s voice is hoarse, raw from Yuta fucking his face, but imploring.

Yuta kneels before him and sucks one more hickey onto Doyoung’s thigh for good measure before working a finger into him. “Already so wet for me,” he murmurs, quickly adding a second finger. “So desperate to be filled.”

“Don’t prep me too much,” Doyoung requests, face flushed red with embarrassment. “I want it to hurt a little.”

“A _little_?” quips Yuta, arching an eyebrow. He’s dragged Doyoung around by his hair, scratched and bitten and sucked countless hickeys onto his body, and hit him across the face. They already crossed the line of pretending that Doyoung only sort of likes pain.

Doyoung huffs. “You know what I mean.”

It’s been so long since Yuta has slept with anyone other than Jaehyun. Like muscle memory, he defaults to what he knows Jaehyun likes in bed. “I’ll do it just how you like. Don’t worry, baby,” he promises huskily, the pet name slipping from his lips easily.

But Doyoung is not Jaehyun, despite their similarities. Despite the way the two of them come as matched pair in Yuta’s mind. “Don’t!” The omega pulls back from him so abruptly that Yuta is worried he’ll fall off the bed. “Don’t fucking call me that. I’m not. I’m not your baby.”

His eyes are wild, frantic with something almost like fear now instead of arousal. He looks like a caged animal. Yuta doesn’t understand the reaction—it feels too extreme for what he said—but he doesn’t question it. “Okay. Okay,” he says, trying to sound as calming as possible. “I won’t call you that.”

“Thank you.” Relieved by Yuta’s assurance, Doyoung crawls back over to him. He spreads his legs again, pliant and inviting.

Yuta tries not to think too hard about it. _It’s just sex._ He moves to slide his fingers back into Doyoung, but the other man shakes his head.

“I’m ready to be fucked,” he purrs. “I want your cock.”

Yuta holds him by the hips, his fingernails digging sharply into the supple skin, as he lines himself up. He groans and Doyoung sighs, pleased, when he finally pushes in. The omega is so hot and wet and tight around him, and Yuta already knows that he won’t last long. He snaps his hips forward violently, and Doyoung lets out a garbled cry of pleasure.

“So, ‘baby’ is off the table, but how about ‘princess’?” asks Yuta. “You’re such a fucking pretty princess after all.” He punctuates each word with a thrust deeper Doyoung.

Doyoung whimpers and clenches impossibly tighter around him. “Ah, please,” he cries, clawing wildly at Yuta’s back.

Yuta growls at the pain and pulls Doyoung’s hands away from him to pin them over the omega’s head. “Watch yourself, princess,” he snarls. With his free hand, he tugs once on Doyoung’s hair, hard enough to elicit a gasp, then slaps his cheek before reaching down to jerk him off.

“Oh my god, _Yuta_ ,” moans Doyoung, his face still red from Yuta’s strike, as Yuta brings him to the brink of orgasm with fast, frantic strokes. Between his hand on his cock and the way Yuta is hitting him just right every time he pistons his hips, Doyoung is overwhelmed by the stimulation, letting out a series of high-pitched breathy squeaks.

He’s being too loud, Doyoung knows. _How many of the others can hear us through the walls?_ he wonders. _Can Taeyong, or is he still in the Dream dorm? Can Jaehyun?_ The thought barely crosses his mind, and then he’s coming suddenly with a shout, quickly muffled by Yuta’s hand dropping to cover his mouth.

With his other hand, Yuta continues to stroke him through his orgasm, until Doyoung has spilled everything, leaving his stomach sticky. “Holy shit,” he gasps, and Yuta grins.

“What a mess you’ve made, you dirty princess,” he says in a low, taunting tone. “Such a good slut for me.”

Doyoung tilts his head back, baring his throat to Yuta in an obvious show of submission. “Knot me,” he begs. “Please, alpha, I want your knot.”

The display is so appealing, pleasing to every instinct deep within Yuta. He latches his mouth onto Doyoung’s neck, sucking sharply to make one last hickey bloom, and pushes his knot inside of the omega. Doyoung cries out again, sounding absolutely blissed out, then goes limp in his arms, trembling as Yuta’s seed fills him.

It’s not quite the screaming of his name that Yuta had been aiming for it, but damn, if it isn’t intensely satisfying anyways. _And besides,_ he thinks, stroking a hand through Doyoung’s hairwith a wry smile, _I’ll have time to try again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Doyoung like hearing the pet name "baby"? [Chapter 2 of "Your Scent On My Skin"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056648/chapters/68839833) might tell you.
> 
> [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com/pack) for series notes and the option to yell at me on anon :)


	3. why do i wanna do bad things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I got an ask about this on tumblr, I wanted to clarify something about this AU that I recognize I haven’t done a great job of conveying within the stories themselves, which is that polyamory is considered/assumed the norm within a pack, absent claiming or mating bites. So by social norms, Taeyong feeling possessive of Doyoung when they haven’t claimed each other would be seen as more of an overstep than Doyoung going to Yuta even though he and Taeyong are usually together. If I ever go through to clean up and edit this series, I'll try to work that world-building detail in better. That’s my bad.

Yuta wakes up, curled in the crook of Doyoung’s arm. He can tell immediately that his rut has ended, and as he blinks the sleep from his eyes, he recognizes that Doyoung is already awake and rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder with light fingertips. Yuta hums, appreciating the touch.

“Feeling better?” asks Doyoung with a knowing smile.

“You say that like rutting is some sort of ailment,” Yuta shoots back, rolling his eyes.

Doyoung laughs. “Isn’t it?” he teases, poking Yuta cheerfully on the cheek before pulling his arms away to stretch them over his head as he yawns.

Yuta follows the movement with his eyes, then looks at the mess of bruises and scratches he has left all over Doyoung’s body. He swallows thickly. “Are you upset with me?” he asks. When Doyoung shakes his head, he asks a second question: “How upset is Taeyong going to be with me?”

“We’re not claiming each other,” Doyoung replies sharply.

“But you’re clearly… He likes you,” says Yuta. “He wants to claim you.”

Doyoung purses his lips. “Maybe so.”

“I… I asked for you because I wanted to hurt Taeyong’s feelings,” Yuta admits.

“I know,” says Doyoung simply. There’s a moment of silence, heavy between them, then he holds out his arms, and Yuta falls into them with an unhappy sob. Doyoung strokes his hair comfortingly and continues, “Well, I wasn’t sure at first, if it was about him or Jaehyun, but…”

Yuta cries harder. “I’m a bad friend,” he chokes out. “Why am I like this? Why can’t I _stop_?”

Doyoung kisses the top of his head. “You’re hurting,” he says. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“I just feel so… inadequate next to Taeyong. Like I’m never good enough. Not as an alpha. Not as an idol.” The words spill from Yuta’s mouth—an unstoppable flood of anguish. “Everyone adores him, and I never measure up. So I lash out. I hurt my friends. I want everyone to be as miserable as I am.”

“I thought you were very courteous to me, actually,” murmurs Doyoung. “I mean, aside from the obvious, but, you know, you never pushed my boundaries or tried to hurt me in ways that I didn’t ask you to. So even if your… motivation was mean-spirited, your actions themselves were kind.”

Yuta burrows his face into the side of Doyoung’s neck. “It’s just so selfish of me, but I don’t…” He hiccups quietly. “I don’t want to be like this anymore. I’m so tired of feeling jealous of Taeyong.”

“Have you ever thought about challenging him for the title of the pack’s lead alpha?” asks Doyoung.

“No!” Yuta immediately denies, and it’s true. He has no interest in that. “Taeyong’s a good leader. Why would I do that?”

Doyoung smiles. “I don’t think you’re as selfish as you think you are,” he says softly.

Yuta’s brow furrows. He lets Doyoung wipe the tears from his eyes, but he doesn’t seem ready to be comforted or to forgive himself for his worst thoughts, so Doyoung decides to even the playing field, reveal his own dirty little secret.

“I said yes when you asked me for me because I wanted to know why Jaehyun stayed with you for so long,” he confesses lowly, finally answering the question Yuta had asked back at the beginning of his rut.

Yuta winces. He isn’t proud of his relationship with Jaehyun, recognizes now that it wasn’t just unfulfilling but unhealthy too. In the end, he and Jaehyun make better friends than lovers. They still occasionally sleep together, but it’s so much easier without the burden of trying to pretend that it’s anything more than close friendship. Yuta wouldn’t trade it for the world. “It was never about romance,” he says to Doyoung. “We were never in love. We were just keeping each other company.”

A pause, and then Doyoung asks, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think he’s still in love with _you_.”

Doyoung sucks in a sharp breath. “What do you want me to do with that information? Leave Taeyong high and dry to embarrass myself by chasing after Jaehyun again?” he asks frostily.

Yuta flinches back from venom in his voice. “Well, aren’t you… Don’t you still have feelings for Jaehyun too?” he asks. He sounds confused.

At the question, Doyoung can’t help the pained noise that escapes from his lips. “Yes, but… I’m tired of living in the past.”

“Does that mean you’re going to say yes if Taeyong asks to claim you?” Yuta is sure that Taeyong will, that it’s only a matter of time before Taeyong broaches the subject with the omega.

Doyoung snorts and shakes his head. “No.”

Surprised, Yuta asks, “You don’t like him?”

“No, I _do_. I just… I don’t deserve him. I’m bitter and angry, and he’s going to be disappointed when he finally realizes that I’m not the perfect omega he thinks I am,” explains Doyoung. He pauses, then says coldly, “And I’m not going to make the same mistake twice, putting a claiming bite on someone who won’t stay.”

Yuta lets out a low noise of pity, looks at the miserable set of Doyoung’s shoulders. He brushes sweat-slicked hair out of the other man’s face with gentle fingers and bluntly tells him, “Doyoung… that’s really sad.” Maybe it’s insensitive of him to say it like that, but it _is_ sad! Sad and stubborn in a way that reminds Yuta achingly of Jaehyun.

Because like Doyoung, Jaehyun tends to have this mindset of _I made my bed and now I have to lie in it._ Ultimately, Yuta thinks, that’s what kept Jaehyun by his side for so long, the reason why Jaehyun didn’t break off their claim when Doyoung joined the pack—a self-punishing sense of needing to bear through to the end of the consequences of his decisions, even if maybe he didn’t actually have to.

“I don’t need you tell me that,” says Doyoung, choking on a self-deprecating laugh. “I know it’s sad.”

 _What makes you so sure that Taeyong won’t stay?_ Yuta wants to ask, but he can tell that Doyoung isn’t interested in pursuing the conversation further. Instead he asks, “Do you want to take a shower together?”

Doyoung snorts. “That feels a little too intimate for us, don’t you think?”

Yuta shrugs, but doesn’t push it. “I enjoyed spending my rut with you,” he tells Doyoung with a shy smile.

“I had fun too,” agrees Doyoung. He touches Yuta gently on the cheek, then continues, “But I don’t think we should do it again.”

Like any form of rejection, the sentiment stings, but Yuta understands where he’s coming from. Neither of them brought good intentions to the table. And despite Doyoung’s insistence that he won’t put a claiming bite on Taeyong, Yuta suspects there’s a possible future blooming there. _I shouldn’t get in the way of that, not anymore than I already have,_ thinks Yuta guiltily. He thinks about Doyoung’s previous relationship with Jaehyun, then about his own previous relationship with Jaehyun.

Doyoung says he’s moving on, but Yuta isn’t so sure. Because he would want to exchange claiming bites with Taeyong if he were really ready to get over Jaehyun, right? It feels awfully messy, and Yuta is glad to free of that drama.

When he ended things with Jaehyun, it felt like opening a window in the wintertime: cold but necessary in order to let the fresh air in. Letting go of the past is hard, but Yuta wants to. _Perhaps I should consider this time with Doyoung a final hurrah,_ he muses with a wry smile. _One last indulgence before I get my act together and stop blaming Taeyong for every time I feel bad about myself._

“You’re right,” he tells Doyoung. “We shouldn’t do this again.”

Doyoung pats Yuta’s cheek a second time, presses one last kiss to his lips—much softer and more tender than any of the frantic, bruising kisses they had exchanged during the days of Yuta’s rut—and announces his intention to return to his room in the Dream dorm.

It’s still early in the morning when he slips out of Yuta’s room. As he tiptoes through the living room of the 127 dorm, an unexpected sight stops him in his tracks: Taeyong and Jaehyun asleep together on the couch. Taeyong has an arm slung over Jaehyun, keeping the younger man from falling off the side of the couch. They are tucked into each other with the soft smiles of sleep on their faces and the simplicity of a years-long friendship.

Doyoung’s heart hammers in his chest. _Taeyong must have been waiting for me,_ he realizes. He’s less sure about Jaehyun, doesn’t know if the beta was just keeping Taeyong company or waiting for Yuta or—does he dare to let himself imagine it?—waiting for Doyoung himself.

Light footsteps carry him closer to the couch, where he sinks to the floor and leans his head against the side of Jaehyun’s leg. He’s too weary to think about whether it’s a good idea or not. Closing his eyes, he lets the combined scents of Jaehyun and Taeyong wash over him. _My past and my present all rolled up in one,_ he thinks tiredly. It’s a surprisingly comforting sensation.

Doyoung doesn’t notice that Jaehyun is awake until he realize he can feel soft fingers brushing through his hair. There is a hesitant tenderness in his touch, and Doyoung thinks about what Yuta said.

_I think he’s still in love with you._

Although Doyoung is enjoying the rekindling of their friendship, he doesn’t think he’s ready to fully forgive Jaehyun for the ways the younger man has hurt him. But for a moment, he lets himself pretend. He lets Jaehyun stroke his hair for a few seconds longer before he opens his eyes and pulls away. “Did I wake you?” he asks. “I didn’t mean to.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I don’t mind,” he whispers, mindful of Taeyong curled around him, still asleep. His eyes trail down Doyoung’s neck. “That’s an awful lot of hickeys you’ve got there,” he observes lightly.

Doyoung’s mouth twists into a smile. “Well, you know me,” he says dryly. “I’ve always enjoyed being manhandled in bed.”

It’s the closest either of them have come to acknowledging aloud their shared history since Doyoung joined the pack. Jaehyun blushes and bites his lip. Doyoung tries not to stare at it. Eventually, Jaehyun asks, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes.” It isn’t even a lie. The sex with Yuta was good, even if they had both gone into it with the worst of intentions.

“I’m… glad.” Jaehyun’s voice wavers like he’s trying to convince himself that it’s true.

 _It’s just friendship,_ Doyoung tells himself. _He’s just trying to be friends again._ They had been the best of friends once, back when they were still pups. Everything had been so simple before they had presented, before they had entered into a relationship that still feels like it had meant more to Doyoung than it ever had to Jaehyun. _Wouldn’t it be nice to go back to that?_

Jaehyun looks ready to say something else, but then Taeyong shifts in his sleep, pulling him closer into his arms. Doyoung tracks the movement with a strange feeling in his chest, like a baby bird fluttering its wings inside of his heart. When Taeyong nuzzles his face into Jaehyun’s neck, the beta is quick to untangle himself, slipping off the couch with an embarrassed expression. “I… should go,” he says to Doyoung. He pets Doyoung on the head one last time, then pads out of the living on quiet feet.

Doyoung watches him go, wonders why it still feels like loss, even after all these years.

“Doyoungie?”

Taeyong is awake now, and when Doyoung turns back to look at him, he sees Taeyong’s gaze, still bleary with sleep, dart quickly from his mussed hair to the hickeys on his neck then back to meet his eyes. Doyoung searches for anger in the alpha’s face.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks. Even if he knows rationally, even if his pride reminds him that Taeyong doesn’t have the right to be upset with him for sleeping with Yuta, he can’t help but feel as though he has betrayed Taeyong in some way. He can’t help but feel as though he deserves any fury Taeyong might have at him right now.

Taeyong’s face pinches. “It hurt, a little bit,” he admits quietly. “But I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Yuta more than anything.”

“Don’t be,” Doyoung is quick to say. After hearing Yuta talk about his feelings of inferiority, he feels strangely defensive of the other alpha. “I chose to say yes to him. If you want to blame someone, it should be me.”

“I don’t want to blame anyone,” says Taeyong softly. He cups Doyoung’s face in his hand, presses their foreheads together. If the smell of someone else all over Doyoung bothers him, he doesn’t comment on it.

 _He’s too good to me._ Doyoung wants nothing more than to gather Taeyong into his arms and kiss him until he can’t breathe. Taeyong’s eyes are achingly tender, and in them, Doyoung can see the truth of what Yuta had said: _He wants to claim you._ It makes Doyoung shiver.

 _Don’t ask me too soon,_ he prays. He can’t risk the heartbreak of losing a claim again. He won’t be able to say yes, and it will embitter the alpha against him, he’s sure of it. _I’m not ready to lose you just yet._

When Taeyong shifts their faces to press his lips to Doyoung’s, Doyoung does his best to shove down the melancholy brewing inside of him. He should just enjoy it while it lasts, right? Tilting his head, he kisses Taeyong back, hoping it will be enough. Hoping that Taeyong will be able to tell how deeply he cares for him.

“I missed you,” Taeyong confesses in a whisper.

Doyoung curls his hand around Taeyong’s. “Come back to my room with me?” he offers. Even if he can’t let himself be Taeyong’s in the way that he suspects Taeyong wants him to be, he still selfishly wants his love, wants to cuddle up with him, wants to have Taeyong’s scent on him again.

Taeyong kisses him again, warm and comforting, and feeling just like home. “Of course.” He follows Doyoung to his room in quiet companionship, his hold on Doyoung’s hand tightening like it’s a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Doyoung’s feelings about Jaehyun and Taeyong, and his reasons for rejecting Taeyong’s request to exchange claiming bites (as referenced in Amaryllis and Yarrow). 
> 
> Sorry to everyone who was rooting for yujae—they’re amicable exes and much happier for it in this series! (Maybe in another unrelated fic though…) There’s still one more longer fic coming to fully resolve Doyoung’s tangled relationships with Taeyong and Jaehyun, and hopefully one more shorter story for Yuta, exploring his place within the pack and his feelings about his own alpha identity following the development here.
> 
> Other planned fics include a smutty two-shot about Xiaojun and a fluffy one-shot about Jisung, though they’ll be going up sometime after the Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun one because they take place in 2020 and *waves hand* spoilers. I usually try to space out the drama of the main canon with some lighter fics about other characters between them, but I might hop straight into the next one this time, unless you have strong feelings about wanting a lighter fic first. Maybe a short something about when Kun and Ten first got together? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
